


Whumptober 2019 - 16 - Pinned Down

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Squad 3 to the rescue, Whump, all Jay and Adam wanted was some lunch, car crash, pinned down, slight Chicago Fire crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: Jay felt the air rush out of his lungs when his back slammed into contact with the concrete. Maybe he blacked out for a second—he wasn't quite sure. He struggled to catch his breath. 'What just happened?'His managed to lift his head enough to make out the smoke wafting up from the smashed hood of a car—a car that definitely should not be half on the sidewalk and smashed into the trunk of the sedan that was parked at the curb.





	Whumptober 2019 - 16 - Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt to write—although it turned out a lot different than I originally planned! I hope you enjoy it. As always, I appreciate any and all comments/reviews. :) 
> 
> Thanks for following Whumptober with me!

"All right, Subway, here we come." Ruzek hopped out of the unmarked SUV and shut the door behind him. "I'm tellin' you, man, I've been thinking about that footlong all morning." His stomach growled on cue.

Jay shook his head and jogged around the car to join his buddy. "Okay, you're making me even hungrier. Let's go." 

The two cops made their way across the parking lot, discussing their latest case and suspects.

"I don't know. Fitzgerald still seems to be acting fishy—he knows more than he's letting on." Jay frowned as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. "I think we need to—" His sentence was cut off by a blaring horn and screeching tires. He barely had time to turn toward the sound before a sudden impact knocked him right off his feet. 

Jay felt the air rush out of his lungs when his back slammed into contact with the concrete. Maybe he blacked out for a second—he wasn't quite sure. He struggled to catch his breath. _ What just happened? _

His managed to lift his head enough to make out the smoke wafting up from the smashed hood of a car—a car that definitely should not be half on the sidewalk and smashed into the trunk of the sedan that was parked at the curb.

The car must have run off the road for some reason, Jay's disoriented mind supplied. He grunted, still gasping for air. Man, he was gonna be sore tomorrow. 

A pained moan from just a few feet away tugged his attention to the wrecked car. He could just make out the driver behind the windshield, blood dripping down the side of his face but eyes wide with shock and fright. Then Jay's gaze drifted further down and his heart jumped. "Ruzek!" The name came out as more of a hoarse shout, and the detective struggled to move closer to the car. The impact had thrown Jay a good few feet from the wreckage, but Ruzek clearly hadn't been so lucky. The blond officer was partially pinned down underneath one of the car's front wheels.

"Ruzek, hey!" Jay vaguely considered searching for his phone to call for help, but he could hear shouts and footsteps pounding toward them, so he decided against it and made his way to his friend's side. "Hey, can you hear me, man?"

Ruzek's eyes blinked open. "Y—yeah," he gasped out, grunting. Fear drifted across his gaze. "Can't...breathe." Signs of shock were already beginning to show, and Jay desperately tried to remember what to do. "Hey, hey, just—look at me, man. Breathe." He winced. The wreckage was pinning Ruzek down—the front tire was pressing on his chest. "Where else are you hurting?"

"Uh...my—head," the officer managed to mutter, squeezing his eyes shut. "Jay—"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" A woman rushed up to the two men, phone in hand. "I called 911. Are you—is he okay?"

Jay automatically nodded, even though he knew that neither he nor Ruzek were exactly "okay" at the moment. But the last thing he needed was a bunch of nosy passersby up in their space right now. "Ma'am, can you...can you see into the car? Is the driver still conscious?" He'd check himself, but he was too worried about Ruzek and didn't know if he even had the ability to stand up, anyway. 

"Oh!" The woman peered into the passenger window. "Yes, yes, he's awake. Sir? Are you all right?"

"Tell him not to move!" Jay instructed quickly. Not only would the driver probably hurt himself worse, the movement might cause the car to shift—and that was the last thing Ruzek needed.

The woman nodded and relayed the information. "I can hear the sirens," she then announced, as if everyone else was deaf.

"Hey, you still with me?" Jay grunted out, still on his stomach near the front of the car with the trapped man.

"Think...so." Ruzek gritted his teeth. "Really...hard to—breathe."

"I know." Jay had contemplated the merits of trying to lift the front end of the car to relieve a bit of the weight pressing down on Adam, but considering the fact that the front of the car was wedged into the trunk of another—and Jay was struggling to stay coherent himself—he quickly discarded the idea. "Just...stay awake, okay? Look at me." 

Sirens wailed as the firetrucks came squealing to a stop in the street. Doors slammed and shouts echoed.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. "CFD's here." He caught a glimpse of one of the firemen rushing toward them. "Severide!" he called weakly.

Kelly dropped down next to the two men, giving orders to the others around them and asking the woman who'd helped out to move back. Surprise lit up his features at the sight of the detective. "Halstead? What happened?"

Jay shook his head. "Adam and I were on our way to grab lunch...the car came out of nowhere." He shot a worried glance at Ruzek, whose head was now listing to the side, his eyes drifting closed.

Severide nodded and surveyed the damage in front of him before turning toward one of his men. "Capp! Bring me a jack. We're gonna have to lift the car to get him out."

"Copy!"

Another voice called back, "What about the driver?"

Severide shook his head. "No, no, we gotta get him free before we remove the driver. You see how the front end is being held up by the second car? It shifts, it could crush him." He accepted a tool from one of the others. "Stabilize the driver. Halstead," he turned to Jay, "you good?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jay honestly hadn't thought too much about his own injuries.

"Okay, I need you to move back so I can get in here," he explained, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder. "He'll be fine. Get the paramedics to check you out."

Jay nodded and slid backward, attempting to push himself to his feet. He stumbled, and if it weren't for Joe Cruz catching his arm, he would've ended up back on the ground. 

"Woah, buddy." Cruz kept a grip on the injured detective. "You all right?" he asked, concerned.

Jay's world tilted. "'M a little dizzy," he admitted, letting the squad member lead him back from the wreck. 

"Let's get you to the ambulance," Cruz suggested, motioning toward the ambo. 

But Jay pushed him away. "No. Gotta make sure Adam's okay." He watched as the firefighters worked to free Ruzek, still trying to process what had actually happened. What a freak accident. He wondered what had caused the driver to end up off the road. 

Jay knew he needed to call Voight, Hailey—anybody back at the district—and let him know what was going on, but his head was spinning and he needed to make sure Ruzek was okay. 

Another ambulance rolled up just as Squad 3 was pulling Ruzek from underneath the car. They quickly loaded him onto a stretcher while the newly-arrived paramedics took care of the driver. Despite the fact that his head was now pounding in protest to any movement, Jay followed after the stretcher carrying his friend over to the ambulance—with only a little help from Cruz. He reassured Brett that he was fine, he would get checked out once they got to the hospital. For now, his concern was solely on his friend.

* * *

"Man, you scared me there for a minute." Jay shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hand pressing against his wrapped ribs—they weren't broken, only bruised. "Don't know how you managed to get pinned down under that wheel."

"Just...my luck," Ruzek returned tiredly. "All I wanted was a sandwich," he complained. 

"You're lucky it wasn't worse," Upton jumped in, nudging Ruzek's leg from her position at the foot of the hospital bed. "You really could've been hurt, you know."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You don't say, huh? Well, if I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten myself hit in the first place."

Upton nudged him again, harder this time. Jay chuckled and then moaned when his ribs protested. 

In reality, things could have ended up a lot worse. Jay was grateful that everyone involved was okay—even the idiot who had hit them because he was texting and driving. Despite the fact that they'd gotten no Subway, there was at least something to be thankful for.


End file.
